


Awesomenudes

by Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin



Category: Awesomenauts (Video Game)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Intersex, Multi, Voyeurism, X-ray Vision
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 04:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18403094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin/pseuds/Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin
Summary: Ksenia watches the Awesomenauts practice while using her VR visor's x-ray function.  After Coco playfully outs her, the hairdresser finds her dick the center of attention.  This fic is ridiculous and I've never played the game.





	Awesomenudes

“Alright girls, keep it up! We’ve only got another half-hour of training, so really show off!”

As the female Awesomenauts continued their exercise, Ksenia was supposed to be viewing their stats. She was supposed to be analyzing their workout using her visor’s training overview. Across the room, mouth hanging open in shock, she was instead viewing their bodies. Something had gone horribly wrong, or perhaps horribly right, with her visor; rather than her usual training HUD which showed statistical analysis, somehow a very different function had been activated; x-ray vision. But not the kind of x-ray that shows useful things like bones, injuries, or split ends. No, for Ksenia, the only thing she was able to keep her eyes on were her friends and fellow cadets, training happily, completely in the nude. Her eyes widened as they wandered over each girl, their naked bodies glistening with sweat as they exercised. She started to pant and tried to keep her composure as her cock hardened beneath her sash, the thick bulge tingling with need as it slid along the confines of her panties.

She couldn’t keep her eyes on one girl, either; they were all accidentally putting on such an excellent show for her. Ksenia reached up to turn off her visor, to never tell anybody about this and hope it never happened again, but then her eyes fell back on Ayla, who simply couldn’t stop bouncing around. The rapid and hyperactive movements caused her thick ass to jiggle around as she ‘trained’, which was really more like dancing and playing games while the other girls actually went through the motions. Giggling, Ayla glanced over with a grin to Ksenia, and the woman gulped as she got a full-on view of the girl’s cute butt. Something about full eye-contact as she watched her naked body really got Ksenia sweating, and her hand slowly fell back to her lap. Ayla just smiled and rolled her eyes before getting back to jumping around, her telekinetic powers getting all the real work in as she lifted and threw heavy objects around like toys.

“Like, hey Ksenia, what’s good?”

The hairdresser looked up and saw Coco standing over her, fully-nude thanks to the visor’s previously unused function. Her curvy, exotic body led Ksenia’s eyes up and down, from her gorgeous breasts to her wonderful hips, to the seven flaccid inches of thick cock hanging between her thighs. Granted, Ksenia had seen this part of Coco before, thanks to her aloof clumsiness that often resulted in wardrobe malfunctions or simply forgetting to put clothes on before going out. But with her mind fully in the gutter, the hairdresser simply couldn’t peel her gaze away. Thank goodness her visor covered her eyes, she thought.

“H-hello friend Coco, I am just sitting out of training because… I am sore. Yes, sore.”

Coco’s half-lidded eyes stared at Ksenia for a moment and the hairdresser wondered if she was going to see through her excellent lie. The surfer chick smiled and nodded, moving behind Ksenia and placing her hands on her shoulders. The hairdresser froze immediately and sat stock-still, wondering what on earth the psionic alien had planned now. Her expression slowly melted as she felt the girl’s lovely fingers pressing into her skin, slowly kneading and massaging her shoulders and neck.

“Like, chill out, baby. Coco’s got you covered.”

And cover she did, slowly massaging away the non-existent soreness and otherwise only serving to stimulate the woman’s already-sensitive body. Her anxiety started to melt away under the skillful, sensual manipulation right up until the point the other girls crossed back into her view. Penny and Raelynn’s tall, slender figures stepped up to Ksenia, panting and dripping sweat. The hairdresser’s eyes plastered firmly onto their athletic, exotic bodies, she pretended to be listening to them speak while actually just screaming internally.

“Hey, how’ve we been doing? You’re paying attention, right?” Penny Fox chided, running a hand along her curvy tail as it impatiently flickered nearby. Raelynn was absentmindedly picking at her nails, not really paying attention; too confident to worry about whether or not she was doing her best in practice. Ksenia jumped with a start, gaze locked to Penny Fox’s furred breasts as she stumbled through her response.

“Y-yes, of course, you’ve been doing better than ever! You sh-should keep working hard.”

Penny and Raelynn brightened up rather quickly, looking quite proud of themselves.

“Really! Well, let’s get back to it then.”

The duo headed off, and Ksenia got to watch their curvy butts swing back and forth with every step. She was practically drooling at this point, and didn’t notice that Coco had stopped massaging. The other woman’s hot breath tickled her ear and Ksenia suddenly tensed up, realizing just how close Coco had become. The soft, rhythmic breathing against her ears didn’t prepare Ksenia for the feeling of something long, thick, and hard pressing against her lower back.

“Like, that visor’s pretty radical baby,” Coco mused. Ksenia was sweating bullets.

“Y-yes, it is very use-“

“Is that function always available? It’s pretty groovy.”

“W-what function?”

“Can’t lie to me, dude. Psionics.”

Coco leaned forward over Ksenia’s shoulder and tapped the side of her own head, indicating the aforementioned powers. Her eyes were lit up a bright, vivid blue as they always did when she was using her psionics, and suddenly Ksenia realized why Coco’s hard dick was pressed against her. The hairdresser tensed as she felt one of the alien’s hands push against her crotch, and then slowly relaxed as she felt the warmth against her cock as Coco started to slide her digits along its shaft.

“Like, nice, man.”

Ksenia cooed softly and relaxed in her seat, her thighs parting slightly as she opened her legs to give her fellow cadet more room to work with. Coco giggled warmly in her ear and it did something wonderful to her, a soft shiver in her legs which the alien did her best to work out as she slowly but firmly massaged the woman’s cock. Ksenia was hard as a rock as she felt the girl’s fingers slide along her shaft, twitching and begging for more attention as she suppressed a moan by biting her lip. All the while, she could feel Coco’s impressive heat pressing against her lower back as the alien whispered dirty things in her ears about the girls they were both peeping on. Filthy comments on Ayla’s thick butt, how nice it would be to pull Penny’s tail during, and whether or not Raelynn would top were just the start. Unfortunately, despite their gazes being firmly locked on the nude sweaty bodies of their exercising teammates, the girls were too busy grinding against each other to realize the other cadets had come over to see what the fuss was about.

“Hey, what on earth are you two doing?”

Ksenia jumped and looked up to see Penny Fox, Raelynn, and Ayla standing in front of them looking rather sour. She opened her mouth to speak, but then quickly paused to swat Coco’s hand away from her crotch as the alien hadn’t bothered to stop rubbing her obvious cock.

“Coco was just showing me, eh, her peoples’ massage techniques! Because I am sore, you see.”

Coco chuckled and leaned forward more, wrapping her arms around Ksenia with her eyes still alight and lazily roaming the girls’ bodies.

“Nah, I was jerking her off. Ksenia’s visor has an x-ray function and we’ve been enjoying the view, you dig?”

Ksenia froze. How could she just admit something so readily like that? The other cadets were going to kill them both.

“Are you serious right now?” Raelynn demanded, “we’ve been busting our butts and you two have been enjoying a peep-show?”

“This is unacceptable,” Penny mused. Ksenia could feel a drop of sweat rolling down her brow as she was inspected by the fox’s piercing, judgmental gaze. 

“Yeah!” Ayla chimed in, sitting on a large ball her powers were currently holding in place several feet in the air, “if you’re gonna sit around ogling butts all day, at least invite me!”

Penny and Raelynn looked down at Ayla with cocked eyebrows, then to each other. Penny smirked and Raelynn shook her head before the duo looked back to the offenders.

“This requires punishment,” Raelynn hissed. Coco, meanwhile, stood up to her full height and, oblivious or perhaps uncaring to her own thick erection pushing up against the fabric of her clothes, smiled to the other girls.  
“Like, I agree. This groovy girl is so pent up she can’t even train properly. She needs some tough love, you know?”

Ksenia sat there nervously sweating as the girls closed in around her, with Coco at her back and nowhere to run. Ayla came up first, pointing her finger at the woman’s crotch. The hairdresser tensed up as she felt some rough, invisible force grip her cock beneath her clothing and start to stroke along the shaft, sending tingling pleasure through every inch. 

“I think this could be fun,” Ayla interjected, swirling her finger around in little circles as the telekinetic force began eagerly jerking Ksenia’s cock beneath her clothes. The girls watched as a shape formed against the clothing from below and ran along it, causing Ksenia to tense up and lean back in her seat while biting back a plethora of lewd noises. She tried to be quiet, as this situation was pretty intense, but the cold pleasure gripping her cock was forcing a noise out of her mouth every few seconds. She felt Coco’s hands on her shoulders again as the alien babe leaned in, pressing her ample tits against her back and cooing cocky little things into her ears.

“That’s it baby, just accept your punishment. You’ve been bad but we’ll fix you up real good, yeah?”

Ksenia was shivering with barely-restrained bliss by the time Ayla stopped and Penny Fox stepped over. Her cheeks were burning red, visible through her fur, and she looked like she was trying to avoid admitting how into this she really was. Biting her lip, the fox leaned down and ran a paw along the sash covering Ksenia’s cock, failing to hide a coo of intrigue as her fingers grazed the thickness of the bulge. She brushed her digits along the length for a few moments, getting more and more comfortable and sending the hairdresser into a tense bliss as the need for more began to overwhelm them both. Finally, Penny slid down to her knees between Ksenia’s legs and, hands fumbling in her flustered state, removed the clothing blocking her from getting what she wanted.

The group of girls let out a collective delightful murmur as Ksenia’s cock stood up, strong and virile and dripping one slick strand of precum down the shaft. Penny’s eyes widened and instinct took over, her jaws opening as her lips slid over the impressive member. A hushed whimper of excitement escaped her as she took the full length within her flexible jaws and long tongue, her mouth filling with the taste and scent of cock. Ksenia threw her head back and let out a long, shaky moan as the hot pleasure lavished her dick, thrusting her hips against Penny’s mouth. She reached out to grasp something, finding Ayla’s ass as the smaller girl had sidled up to her with a smug grin on her face. Her other hand came to rest on Penny’s head, awkwardly sitting there as Ksenia went through the tumbling moral questions of whether or not it was okay to pet animal people.

Her decision was made for her when Penny, having just finished deep-throating her cock and sliding back up, nuzzled openly into her hand a little too enthusiastically. Ksenia gasped hotly and began to run her hand over the girl’s head, scratching behind her ears, and brushing against the side of her snout. Penny drooled openly against the thick tasty cock in her mouth and eagerly continued, all while the other girls watched and cheered her on.

“My turn next! Me next!” Ayla was bouncing excitedly as she spoke, her thick butt jiggling in Ksenia’s hand. Raelynn hummed an agreement, leaning over the hairdresser’s left shoulder and giving her a face-full of tits, easily seen through her x-ray visor and tantalizingly-close. Ksenia’s cock began to twitch and jerk, large droplets of precum spilling smoothly down the shaft and into Penny’s needy mouth. The fox eagerly lapped it up, her long tongue swirling around the shaft as she pulled back, the thick salty taste of cum lingering on. With a hot gasp, her mouth left Ksenia’s cock, and she found herself panting for air. Each inhale brought the musky scent of the woman’s cock and sack, slick with sweat and drool to Penny’s snout. Fox watched as Ayla’s invisible psionic hand gripped Ksenia’s cock and began sliding quickly up and down the shaft, making the woman twitch and gasp as she thrusted against the forceable pleasure. 

Ksenia’s blissful moans filled the room as she was subjected to such torturous pleasures, unable to keep pace with the other girls as they surrounded her. Her cock twitched and jumped as the hot pleasure built up at the base and began to flow out, and the only warning she could give was to grip the fur of Penny Fox’s mane and whimper with pleasure. Penny leaned back in, her muzzle pressing against the thick shaft of Ksenia’s cock and moving up to take it in, but moved too slowly as the first spurt of hot cum shot into the air and landed on the hairdresser’s chest. With a gasp of surprise, Penny let her mouth hang open, tongue lolling out, and wrapped her lips around Ksenia’s twitching cock as a second rope of cum splashed against her furry cheek and dripped down her chin. The fox eagerly held her mouth open as hot, thick cum poured inside, ecstatically-assisted by Ayla’s vigorous stroking. The smaller girl giggled as she felt Ksenia’s hand desperately groping and squeezing her ass, lost in the pleasure of her orgasm.

Ksenia’s moans died down as the last few pumps of seed spilled into Penny’s maw and down the shaft of her own cock, and she melted back into the chair. Looking up, she saw the naked forms of her fellow Awesomenauts close in around her, their breasts hanging in her face and Coco’s thick member pressing eagerly against her side. The sensation of Penny’s hot mouth around her increasingly-sensitive cock made her tense up as the pleasure threatened to overwhelm her.

“Think we should continue her punishment,” Raelynn mused with a smirk.

“Yeah, me next! Me next me next!” Ayla agreed.

“Like, the guys are about to start their training session,” Coco pointed out, “so why don’t we take this to the showers?”

“Excellent idea,” Raelynn said as she reached down, sliding her hand across Penny’s snout in a loving pat as the fox continued eagerly sucking the woman’s cock. Ksenia was in no shape to resist, her hips twitching and jerking against Penny’s affectionate assault. She simply looked up as the girls put their hands all over her, moving her towards the showers, and whimpered.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can send me requests via my Curious Cat and follow me on Twitter for updates and a deluge of unrelated porn that I constantly retweet. New fics every Saturday. https://curiouscat.me/TheLanceManly https://twitter.com/TheLanceManly


End file.
